


游戏人生（Game Is Life）

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [9]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou





	游戏人生（Game Is Life）

“噢噢噢！”

一大清早就听见玄关传来一声龟叫，接着就是裴柱现的怒吼。

“呀！金艺琳mi！吵死了！”

康涩琪皱眉努力睁开了眼睛，胳膊一伸，从头上面把手机捞了过来，好家伙，8点12分，在演艺人经常黑白颠倒的世界里，连公鸡都还没打鸣呢。康涩琪皱了皱眉头，将脸团成了一团，又往被子里拱了拱，这不赖她，昨晚刚跑完一个综艺行程，回来的时候都凌晨3点了，熊熊总是容易缺觉的，现在更是想睡的不行。

康涩琪用意念骂了一下金艺琳就又试图进入梦乡，然而妹妹没打算给她这个机会，金椰像个高能原子铁弹头一样冲进了康涩琪的房间，扑腾到了康涩琪身上。

“涩酱！涩酱！社长买的电脑到了！”

女孩低低的声音拖着浓厚的鼻音，尽管为了姐姐控制了音量，但还是透着欠打的无敌兴奋，她一边说一边拍打着这团被子精，康涩琪闭紧了眼睛挣扎了一会儿，在被子里叹了口气打算起来。

“哎一古……”

她还没来得及用力把脑袋从被子里拔出来就听见门口又传来一个清丽的声音，大早上的，她房间怎么这么热闹，好疲惫，康熊用手揉了揉眼睛。

“喂，金艺琳mi，你给我出来。”

裴柱现紧跟着高能原子铁弹头的轨迹来到熊熊窝，用屁股想都知道金艺琳会第一时间来骚扰她的好姐姐，裴队长睡觉很浅，尽管昨晚上康涩琪蹑手蹑脚地动作，她还是因为涩琪洗漱的细微动静醒了过来。

凌晨三点的宿舍一片漆黑，其他房间都紧闭着门，裴柱现虚着步子走过去，惹得康涩琪皱了下眉头。

“欧尼，吵醒你了？”

裴柱现目前还是兔子形态，她软软糯糯地往前一靠，伸手缆柱了康涩琪，在撒娇，又在撒娇。

“没有，刚好起来喝水。”

康涩琪刚洗好了脸，不小心沾湿了的刘海滴了一滴水落在鼻尖，使她猛地清醒了些。

“我去给你倒吧。”

说着把手里的毛巾搭在架子上往厨房走，裴柱现亦步亦趋地跟着，宛如一个人形挂件，惹得康涩琪抿了抿嘴巴，有些想笑，又在心里感到些温暖，像是工作上的疲惫被抚慰了一样，她的姐姐既可靠又温柔，只是在她面前有时会像个孩子，这种时候康涩琪的心总是很柔软。

等裴柱现眯着眼睛喝下了小半杯水，康涩琪接过杯子把剩下的一饮而尽，轻轻又放回了原位。

“去睡觉吧？”

裴柱现点了点头，突然觉得自己这样太过孩子气，在反应过来以后不好意思地牵起了康涩琪的手，她这是睡迷糊了。

康涩琪笑了笑，没说什么，她也有些困了，姐姐身上软呼呼的气息在黑暗中像是儿童画册里的云朵，蓬蓬的，将她裹了起来。

康涩琪牵着裴柱现把她送回了房间门口，看着裴柱现小心翼翼地转动着门把手的样子，然后站在门后面露了半个脑袋跟她说晚安，仿佛是一只真正的，胆小又可爱无比的兔子，她突然觉得自己应该向这只小兔子收一些服务费。

康涩琪立马往前走了一步，将脸凑过去，闭上了眼睛。

裴柱现迷迷瞪瞪的眼睛睁大了些，她借着从房间透出来的昏昏暗暗的光看了看康涩琪凑过来的脸，卸干净了妆之后，整个人眉眼都淡淡的，皮肤好得像个少女一般，一点攻击力都没有，微微嘟起来的脸颊看起来是棉花糖口味的，她整个人被微光笼罩着，眉毛上好似撒上了一层金粉，宛如一个在甜蜜梦境里才会出现的人物。

裴柱现没有让康涩琪等太久，就轻轻在她脸侧留下了一个小心翼翼又柔软的吻。

“晚安。”

兔子对小熊说。

“晚安～”

小熊嘻嘻笑着，跟吃了蜜一样甜。

“喂，金艺琳mi，你给我出来。”

白天的裴队长还是很有威严，她眉头一皱，金艺琳就眉毛一垮不情不愿地从床上爬了起来。

路过姐姐的时候委屈巴巴的，裴柱现没再瞪她，“涩琪三点多才回来的，让她再睡一会儿。”

康涩琪蒙着脑袋在被窝里松了一口气，听着悉悉索索靠近的脚步声，伸手把被子扯下了一点，露出了两只疲惫的小眼睛。

裴柱现从上而下看到的就是这样一副可怜的景象，她憋住了笑容，像个可靠的大姐姐一样伸手拍了拍康熊熊的头。

“你再睡一会儿吧，好么？”

康涩琪无敌乖巧地点点头，简直摸杆往上爬，直接退化成婴幼儿时期，把自己奶里奶气地藏在羊羔绒被子里。

看得裴柱现一阵心悸，心中警铃大作，可不好，她怎么突然想当妈了。

裴柱现又摸了两下小熊脑袋，急忙撤了出去，还轻轻带上了门。

金艺琳跑去书房看看忙着安电脑的经纪人觉得自己也帮不上忙，绕了一圈又跑出来，恰巧看见愣在康涩琪门口的裴柱现，见她一手抚在心脏的位置，脸颊还有隐约变红的趋势，不屑的哼了一声。

被金艺琳这个小祖宗一搞，康涩琪想再睡回去也很难了，她在床上翻来覆去了一阵子，认命地扯下了脑袋上的眼罩，深刻地叹了一口气，瞪着天花板看了几秒，一个翻身下了床。

“吃早饭去。”

康涩琪手里握着一条紫菜包饭，靠在门边看经纪人装电脑，网瘾少女金艺琳蹲在一旁兴冲冲地等着，这摸摸那摸摸的。

“行了。” 经纪人拍了拍手，功成身退。

就看两个小脑袋围在一起，透明的水冷机箱呼啦啦地转，流光溢彩，机械键盘疯狂闪着炫酷的色彩，21：9的曲面显示屏科技感十足，看得两个人哇哇直叫，康涩琪还好，金艺琳简直像是温老师附体，眉毛要挑到脑瓜顶上去。

“真不错，真不错。”

康涩琪摸了摸鼠标，已经开始蠢蠢欲动了。

金艺琳噼里啪啦地下了某著名炸鸡公司推出的多人在线竞技网游，然后这俩家伙一整天就没再露过头，只是不时从那间小房间里爆发出一阵尖利的龟叫和低沉的熊吟。

裴柱现再从房间里出来的时候已经下午六点了，她觉得必须要干预一下这两位游戏儿童，一推门扑鼻而来的是垃圾食品的香味，抬眼就见到桌子上摊开了几盒炸鸡，还有一瓶2L装的可乐也已经被喝了大半，裴姐挑了挑眉毛，看向快乐无比的康涩琪和金艺琳，一时间感到有些无措。

“噢噢噢！欧尼！左边树后面有人，我看见了！狙他狙他！”

金艺琳大半个身子都侧向了康涩琪，两眼放光地盯着屏，压着兴奋的嗓子。

“看到了。”

康涩琪舔着嘴巴，一顿精湛操作，稳稳拿下了人头。

裴柱现看着屏幕上跑动着的小人和灰绿的界面，莫名其妙升起一股隐隐的火气。

“你们中午吃的什么？”

“炸鸡！”

一高一低两个声音齐声说，训练有素，仿佛在喊部队口号。

“晚上吃的什么？”

“中午吃剩的炸鸡，诶诶诶！有人打你！” 这次只有金艺琳一个人回答了，后半截还被游戏拉了过去。

康涩琪则拧紧了眉头，一边跑一边快速定位，左手噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，右手虚晃着鼠标，俨然一副专业电竞选手的架势。

裴柱现压着脾气，又看了看一片狼藉的餐盒，然而自从她踏入这个房间以后，某康姓人士竟然连一眼都没看过她。

“你们知不知道晚上8点钟我们有电台通告。” 

金艺琳终于将视线从电脑屏幕上拽了回来，一脸呆滞地望着姐姐，反应了半晌，然后又猛地去打康涩琪打胳膊。

“涩酱！涩酱！快点搞定这把！”

“……”

「康涩琪，你困了吗？」

裴柱现戴着耳机，望着显示屏上一众粉丝玩梗刷的留言，默不作声地看了一眼康涩琪，然后发信息拜托外面的经纪人送进来一罐咖啡。

孙胜完和朴秀荣忙了一天，晚上终于和成员们在电台汇合，回去的车里很安静，孙胜完从前排回过头来关心道。

“涩怎么了，没精打采的，今天不是没行程么？”

裴柱现冷哼了一声，看到金椰从前面座位上露出的小半个脑袋又缩了缩，直到消失不见。

“打了一整天游戏，和金艺琳mi。”

古人云，直呼其名，语气不善者，十有八九生气了。

康涩琪早就靠着裴柱现的肩头呼呼大睡，短短不到二十几分钟的车程她就已经睡熟了，裴柱现冷着一张脸，被网瘾儿童靠着的左肩却端着，一动不动。

“涩琪，” 裴柱现低头轻轻喊，“涩琪，到了，上去再睡。”

康涩琪迷迷糊糊地爬下了车，晃着脑袋跟着大部队往电梯走，裴柱现从后面看着，心里也不知道是生气还是心疼。

康涩琪一觉睡到了第二天中午，拖着身子出来吃饭的时候，正好碰见了在冰箱前面拿水果吃的裴柱现。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”

裴柱现将手里的果盒放在一边，也没问康涩琪打算吃点什么，就从冰箱里又拿出了阿姨做好放起来的参鸡汤和菜包饭，很自然地开了火，翻出小锅热起来。

康涩琪看着她打算给自己做食物，抱着手臂笑笑，站在一旁。

“笑什么？”

“欧尼真好。”

裴柱现鼓了鼓嘴巴，却也没能把埋怨说出口来。

“yerimin呢？”

裴柱现听见，抬起下巴往小书房扬了扬，搭着眼皮一副爱理不理的模样。

“我去看看去。” 

康涩琪露了个讨好的微笑，脚底抹油就溜了，剩下裴柱现对着锅里的鸡汤和饭大眼对小眼，嘿？这个人怎么使唤上自己了，全然不顾是不是她自己自动自发做的。

拿着勺子戳了戳锅里的鸡，裴队长不乐意了。

当她把食物都盛出来放到桌上，康涩琪还没回来，裴柱现就更不乐意了，她原本掀开果盒的盖子，打算直接坐下来吃，叉了一块芒果进嘴巴里，又想了想，雄赳赳地往书房走了过去。

孙胜完正巧出门倒水喝，差点要被裴柱现走路带起的风刮倒，孙松鼠秉持着和谐友善的室友精神，也悄咪咪跟了上去，不知道那一对多灾多难的比格小姐妹又怎么惹姐姐生气了。

“诶，别冒头，趴好。”

这次康涩琪是围观群众了，她站在一边，眼睛盯着屏幕，看金艺琳的小人以一种猥琐的姿势躲在障碍物后面。

孙胜完探头看了一会儿，没看出名堂。

“你蹲着不动干嘛？”

“你懂什么，这叫战术躲避。”

金艺琳摇头晃脑的，感觉自己被几个姐姐盯着玩游戏十分了不起，可奈何她是伏地魔流的，不然很想跳起来搞几个骚操作，诶，枪法不够涩酱刚啊。

孙胜完看着没劲，又去看裴柱现的脸，呵，吓人的冷。

“康涩琪，吃饭了。”

完了仙女姐姐冒仙气了，啊，不是，是嘴边的空气遇冷雾化了。

孙胜完使劲瞪着眼睛冲好姐妹使眼色，吃饭了喂，你不是最喜欢吃饭么，快点去吃饭，队长姐姐可吓人了。

“内。”

回答地倒是挺顺溜，可斜着看屏幕的身子却不动安如山，大有应付的嫌疑。

裴柱现的神色更差了点。

“康 sir gay，” 咬咬牙，“吃饭了。”

“内。” 康涩琪匆匆回了下头，紧接着又被金艺琳的怪叫吸引了回去。

“啊啊啊啊。”

扭头一看金艺琳伏地舔包的时候被人打了。

“西北75度，小山坡上，石头旁边，换狙打他。”

康涩琪十分适应狗头军师的角色，快准狠地报了点，听得裴柱现和孙胜完愣了一下，她们发誓，这是康涩琪有史以来语速最快的一次，洗刷了之前在综艺上怎么念裴柱现part的rap都不顺的前耻。

“呀，涩，你不是眼睛不好么。”

孙胜完叹为观止地张着嘴巴看着前任室友。

“静态视力不行，动态视力1.5。” 

康涩琪还沾沾自喜上了，看得裴柱现气不打一出来，她又不是康涩琪的老母亲，帮着热饭就算了，还要来揪游戏儿童吃饭，饿死她算了，大眼睛一瞪，趿拉着粉茸茸的拖鞋转身就走。

金艺琳脑子跟上了眼睛，手上却跟不上脑子，游戏画面一灰，12#位，往椅子里一歪，看起来有点惨。

康涩琪拍了拍金艺琳的肩，然后立马跟着裴柱现往外走，嘿嘿，吃饭去。

“凉了。”

裴柱现坐在餐桌对面，架着手，拨拉着盒子里的水果。

康涩琪自知理亏，憨憨地用手摸了摸锅。

“还热着呢，能吃。” 

又附送了一个熊牌傻笑，讨好意味的。

裴柱现看了她一眼，冷淡地，并没有在她脸上多做停留，就又低头戳着哈密瓜。

康涩琪一下皮毛紧了紧，老实地端着小锅又去翻热了一遍。

再转身的时候餐桌前已经空无一人。

康熊熊两三口扒拉着饭，觉得今天阿姨的手艺没往常的好了，不然怎么连她最喜欢的菜包饭都失了滋味，要是姐姐还在，一定会给她包的。

“涩酱涩酱。” 

金艺琳小跑着过来拖她的胳膊，康涩琪挣扎了两下才把饭塞进了嘴里。

“快来帮我翻盘。”

康涩琪挥了挥手，鼓着嘴巴摇头。

“我吃饭呢，你自己去玩，吃完饭我要睡午觉。”

金艺琳拉了两下嘤嘤唧唧的，康涩琪脑袋一转，突然就明白了今天饭不好吃的原因，姐姐没给她拿包饭酱，平常都是裴柱现负责的，今天她不在，一时间给忘了。

康涩琪从金椰的魔爪中逃离出来，跑到冰箱前拿了酱料，满意地坐回来。

“怎么？没我你打不赢？”

金艺琳一听就不乐意了，瞪着圆圆的眼睛，撂下一句话就跑了。

“你别管，你别过来，等我吃鸡。”

康涩琪歪着嘴笑了一下，难得聪明了一回，看起来有些潇洒。

吃完饭摸摸肚子，康涩琪当然不打算睡午觉，瘦高个的身影一晃，闪进了裴柱现的房间。

“欧尼，看电影去？”

裴柱现盘腿坐在床上眼睛盯着电视剧一眨不眨，专注得不行。

“不去。”

康涩琪挠挠头。

“弘大逛街去？”

“不去。”

熊熊顿了顿，抓耳挠腮起来。

“喝咖啡？我看小区门口那家店出了新品来着。”

“你去买，打包回来。”

裴柱现绷着脸，其实心思一点也没放在电视上，两只兔子耳朵机警地竖着，听着身边人的动静。

“你生气啦？” 

伸出熊爪抚了抚姐姐的膝盖。

裴柱现低头看了一会儿，惹得康涩琪心里一慌打算缩回来。

“你怎么不跟金艺琳玩游戏了？”

哦莫，果然是因为玩游戏。

“诶～游戏哪有这么好玩。”

裴柱现听她这么说，眼睛一抬盯住了康涩琪，对方的身体明显一僵，瞳孔地震。

“就…….一般好玩。”

裴柱现挪开了视线，低头玩起了康涩琪的手。

“对不起。”

“我不应该因为玩游戏耽误工作。”

“还让姐姐等我吃饭”

“我不玩了。”

康熊自我检讨起来一套一套的，惹得裴柱现觉得反倒是她的错了。

“我可没这么说。”

说起来裴柱现也没那么生气，她知道康涩琪绝对不是玩物丧志的类型，要说认真负责，没几个人能有她敬业。今天顶多也就是被气到了，芝麻点大的事，康涩琪却说什么“我不玩了”的话，搞得裴柱现心疼起来。

“就是，” 扭扭捏捏地牵着康熊的手，“要好好吃饭呀。”

康涩琪看着姐姐头顶的发旋，翻过手掌来扣住了她晃了晃，什么也没说。

“去咖啡店么？”

过了一会儿，裴兔子小声说，一不留神就从耳朵边滑走了。

康涩琪笑得眯起了眼睛。

“好呀。”

另一边小书房里的金艺琳再一次跌进了椅子。

“呀！把我的炸鸡吐出来！”

界面一灰，2#

（完）


End file.
